Recueil histoires Godric
by terre ferme
Summary: Recueil de début d'histoires que j'avais commencée à écrire sur Godric, un personnage que j'avais vraiment aimée. Il y a deux histoires différentes. Celle de Bella ( rien à voir avec twilight lol ) et celle d'Elizabeth. Je les continuerais peut-être si elles vous plaisent ;)
1. Histoire 1

-" EH BELLA T'A UNE TABLE! " gueula une voix d'homme à travers la musique en direction d'une jeune serveuse au bar.

La dit Bella se retourna les sourcils froncés, son service était terminé, elle était justement sur le point de partir, fatiguée par cette longue journée. Elle avait commencé à 14h au lieu de 16h et il était 00h30. Elle faisait des heure suplémentaire et finissais 1heure et demi plus tard que prévu. Pour elle, elle avait largement assez bossée pour aujourd'hui, seulement son loyer n'étant pas gratuit, tout argent en plus était néanmoins le bienvenu. Résignée à faire une dernière table en plus, Bella se tourna vers son secteur, c'est comme ca que ça marchait dans la boite, les filles étaient 5 serveuses, une pour la partir droite de la boite, elle pour le centre, une autre pour la partie gauche, et les deux autre pour le bar, tandis que le patron gérait l'accueil des clients en leurs servant des " Bonsoir bienvenu au Day & Night" avec son sourire d'hypocrite, tout en les jaugeant du regard, réservant son sourire le plus mielleux aux individus qui avaient l'allure la plus fortuné ou élégante. C'est pourquoi après avoir jeté un regard devant , elle ne compris pas quand elle ne trouva aucun nouveau client, même après avoir regarder attentivement chacunes de ses tables. Elle interpella alors son patron discrètement.

\- Eum Joe, Je.. J'ai pas vu de nouveau clients.." expliqua t'elle doucement

\- C'est normal ! c'est pas ton secteur et ce sont des vampires ! Alors hors de question que Tif si colle! " cracha la voix de Joe Trammers

Bon vu le ton qu'il prenait, elle n'avais clairement pas le choix, c'était à elle de si coller.. Et autan être honnête, ca lui foutait vraiment la trouille de servir des vampires, après tous c'étaient des créatures sanguinaires, des buveurs de sang sans aucune morale. Enfin ça s'était ce que disais sa voisine Madame Sanderson , cette pauvre infirmière retraitée, avait donner chaque minutes de sa vie, pour sauver celle des autres, et il fallait la regarder maintenant, seule chez elle, sans personne pour lui rendre visite, deblatérant a quiquonque croisant son chemin que les vampires lui avait pris son fils.

\- OH du nerd ! je te laisse pas le choix au cas au t'a pas saisis ! alors si tu veux que je te paie, t'arrete de divaguer et tu fais ton boulot. " Dit la voix de Joe qui s'éloignait du bar pour retourner vers l'accueil.

C'était génial, elle n'avait pas d'autre mots.. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Elle souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers les suceurs de sang qui discutaient sans lui porter attention.

. . .

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'elle fou la serveuse ! " Grogna Eric, à bout de patience ça faisait déja plus de 5 minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et personne n'était venu.

\- Tu n'a vraiment aucune patience Eric " prononca tranquillement Godric avec un petit sourire

\- Alors ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! " rajouta Pam en observant les humains dans la boits d'un air supérieur

\- Il me semble, ma chère Pam que tu es véritablement très mal placer pour parler de patience " rétorqua le grand blond en jettant un regard courroucé à sa progéniture, auquel elle repondit par un vague haussement d'épaules, indifférente.

\- Je pense qu'aucun de vous deux n'êtes patients " sourit Isabel " Et puis, si je me souviens bien Shériff , vous n'étiez pas le plus patient à l'époque non plus" Ajouta t'elle en direction du vampire

\- Je veux bien l'avouer, et il est vrai que la serveuse nous fait attendre " Approuva finalement le brun

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont entrains de choisir qui viendra servir les méchants vampires " s'amusa la blonde en provoquant les sourires des vampires présents

-Et voilà la pauvre humaine, venu se livrer au vampires " ironis a Stan rester silencieux jusqu'ici.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Bella qui s'avançait plus que mal à l'aise désormais, tout en observant ses clients , absolument pas rassurée en voyant les airs sérieux et effrayant qui la dévisageaient. Une grande blonde qui avait l'air sans pitié, une autre femme brune qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des humains, ce qui était pratique si il fallait en faire disparaitre quelques uns, un homme à l'allure de cow-boys complètement fou, un autre homme blond, qui lui était clairement effrayant,et enfin un brun, l'allure d'un jeune, mais clairement danguereux. Super tout bonnement super, elle tombait sur des vampires complètement fous qui allait surement vouloir la dévorer. Elle se gifla mentalement, et arreta de délirer en arrivant devant leur table, sa mère lui répétait tout le temps de ne jamais juger les gens sur la première impression.

\- Bonsoir , qu'es ce que vous prendrez ? " prononça l'humaine tendu mais poli en fixant son carnet de note.

\- ce sera A+ pour moi " dis la grande blonde d'un air désinterréssée

\- pour moi aussi" parla l'homme au chapeau

\- Du AB " commanda la brune

\- B+" commanda à son tour le grand blond effrayant

\- O-" prononca le brun d'une voix tranquille

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais l'entendre parler accélera son coeur d'un seul coup, mal à l'aise, la pauvre serveuse déboussolée aquiesca et partit d'un pas préssée vers le bar, tout en se faisant suivre d'un regard vieux de deux millénaires.

Bella relacha toute la pression en s'affalant derriere le bar, enfin le plus dur était passé, elle n'avait plus qu'à leurs rapporter leurs True Blood et elle rentrerait enfin chez elle. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et rechauffa leurs bouteilles qu'elle venait de sortir.

\- EH BELLA! " Hurla Joe

-Oui patron ? demanda la serveuse dépité en sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver

\- Tu reste jusqu'à ce que les vampires partent, et c'est même pas la peine de protester ! Ou tu es virée ! je suis déja sympa de t'avoir embaucher t'y que 17 ans je te rappel ! je risque ma boite à cause de toi. Alors tu va les voirs toute les demi heures , pour savoir si ils ont besoins de rien. Compris ? " déballa Joe à une vitesse incroyable, abordant avec son air de patron sérieux menaçant

\- Oui " soupira elle en le regardant repartir un sourie au lèvre, satisfait " C'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir dormir moi.. " se dit elle pour elle même

Elle se redonna uen bonne dose courage, et partie vers la table des vampires, avec un peu de chance ils partiraient vite se dit elle sans se douter que sa conversation avait été écoutée.

\- Et voilà " dit la serveuse en posant les True Blood sur la table ainsi que l'addition, sans regarder un vampire dans les yeux, elle se retourna prête à décamper aussi vite qu'elle était arriver quand le vampire blond l'interpella

\- Attend " Ordonna t'il " Comment t'appelle tu ?

-B..Bella " begaya la pauvre humaine intimidée , pourquoi s'interressait il à elle ?

\- Bella.. Jolie prénom, pourquoi ne te joindrais tu pas a nous Bella ?

Maintenant elle paniquait, qu'es ce qu'elle devait répondre, elle ne voulait pas les énerver , mais elle ne voulais pas non plus être avec eux

-C'est..Merci.. M-Mais je travaille ! " dit elle brusquement, elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passer par la tête.

\- Je suis sur que ça ne dérangeras pas ton patron, assie toi. " ordonna le vampire d'une voix dure en désignant une place à coté du vampire brun

\- Eric, ne la force pas à rester ici " intervint le dit vampire à l'allure d'un jeune, sous les yeux de la pauvre serveuse qui était figée devant leurs table

\- Je ne la force pas Godric enfin, n'est ce pas Bella ? " question le dit Eric , en lui envoyant un regard qui lui disait clairement de s'assoir maintenant, elle afficha un sourire nerveux en secouant négativement la tête et s'assit droite comme un piquet au coté du vampire, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

L'ambiance tendue qui régnait prit fin, quand la femme brune se leva en claquant des mains, faisant sursauter l'humaine.

\- Stan et moi allons rentrer, à plus tard" prononça t'elle en entrainant l'homme au chapeau, vers la sortie.

Ils n'avaient même pas bu leurs True Blood remarqua l'humaine quel gachis, les ouvrirs pour rien, ils avaient de l'argent à dépenser ça se voyait.


	2. Chapter 2

" NON LACHER MOI ! MERDE ! "

\- Mais tu va la fermer oui ?! " hurla gabe en me trainant par le bras au sous sol, sans aucune délicatesse

\- Arreté ! je suis désolée ! je le pensais pas ! je vous en supplie ! "" tentai-je quand cette grosse brute, me traina vers une porte en acier, malgré mes excuses et protestations, qui ne servaient strictement à rien.

Je devais avouer, que pour le coup, je commençai vraiment à paniquer. Qu'es ce qui allais m'arriver maintenant ? j'allais me faire torturer ou tuer, tous ça parce-que je m'étais énervée, et que encore une fois, j'avais parlée sans réflechir à ce que je disais, et à qui je le disais..

\- Tu va voir ce que tu mérite ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains ! " hurla encore une fois Gabe, en ouvrant la grosse porte, laissant découvrir une énorme cage qui devait être en acier, qu'il s'empressa de dévérouiller, pour me balancer dedans. Je m'effondrais par terre, avec douleur, le souffle coupé. C'est qu'il était violent ce crétin!

\- Je te conseillerais de reflechir à tes péchés , et de prier le Seigneur de te les pardonner, et ça avant que le soleil ne se couche, et crois moi gamine il ne te reste vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. lanca l'espece de gorille avec un sourire mauvais en jetant un regard en direction d'une forme à l'autre bout de la cage.

Une forme qui se révélat être une personne, après observation, un homme d'environ 20 ans peut-être un peu moind, un gamin en outre

\- Vous vous en prenez souvent à des gamins ! C'est votre passe temps ici ?! " Crachai-je en reprenant mon souffle tant bien que mal.

-Un gamin ? Oh crois moi ici c'est certainement pas lui le plus jeune ! " dit-il en sortant, me laissant seule, enfermée avec ce garçon.

Je comprenais pas tous ce qu'il avait raconté, mais j'en concluais que j'étais vraiment dans le caca là, et puis j'étais peut-être plus jeune que le garçon, mais certainement pas de beaucoup !

Je soupirai, et m'approchais doucement du brun, à l'autre bout de la cellule, il avais pas l'air bien, il était immobile, et tout pâle.. Oh bon sang, il devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps, et devait être malade, peut-être même à deux doigts de mourir. Les larmes me montaient au yeux, ques ce que je devais faire maintenant?

\- Psst ? Eh tu m'entend ? Ca va ? " tentai-je en le secouant à peine, n'osant pas trop le toucher, il émis un espece de grognement, mais ne bougea pas.

Désésperer et résigner, je me reculais, n'insistant pas et m'appuyait au barre d'un bout de la cage, je soupirai en regardant mes vêtements , mon pull blanc que je venais d'acheter, était marron, salit par la terre, à cause de cet idiot de Gabe, qui m'avais trainée dans la terre.. Et j'étais en jogging extra large et désormais troué , ce qui est assez normal quans j'y pense puisque c'est mon bat de pyjama..Il fallais vraiment que je sorte d'ici ! Je pouvais pas rester là, j'avais des tendances claustrophobe, et elles n'allaient pas tarder à apparaitrent, les crises d'angoisses qui accompagnes aussi..

Le garçon se redressa soudainement me faisant sursauter de peur, il tourna son regard vers moi, m'observant en penchant la tête de quelques centimètres. Et c'est à ce moment précis, que je fit le rapprochement ! Pâle, l'air malade, immobile, la phrase de l'autre taré..

-Oh merde " murmurai-je pétrifiée, un vampire, j'étais enfermée avec un putain de vampire, qui devais être affamé, et qui avait clairement l'air dangereux ! Et pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre que c'était moi, le prochain diner

J'allais mourir.

Le dit vampire se leva, me faisant reculer par le même occasion, à la différence que, étant bloquées contre les barres, je ne pouvais pas reculée plus.

\- Tu n'as rien à caindre , tu ne risque rien" prononça il tranquillement, sa voix me faisant frissoner.

\- Vous êtes un vampire" lachai-je d'un rire nerveux " Les vampires ça boit du sang.

\- C'est vrai" approuva t'il avec un petit rire, avant de rajouter " Mais je ne boirai pas le tien, n'ai pas peur.

-Oh.. d'accord " dis-je d'un son étranglée

Je ne me sentais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas en sécurité, même après ces ne me garantissait qu'il allait tenir sa promesse, mes craintes furent encore plus fondées, quand il s'approcha de moi.. pour finalement s'assoir à mes cotées, sans un bruit.

-Je suis Godric " se présenta t'il en me tendant sa main, je la serrai doucement pris avec hésitation

-Elisabeth "murmurai-je en évitant son regard

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Elisabeth ?" demanda le vampire doucement, tout en lachant ma main

\- C'est.. Une longue histoire " soupirai-je , je n'avais pas envie de raconter ma vie, au premier vampire venu, je me risquais alors, à lever les yeux vers lui, et je pâlit clairement à la vue de ses sourcils fronçés sévèrement.

-Vous..Vous n'allez pas pas me tuer parce-que je refuse de vous le dire hein ? " demandai-je paniqué à l'idée de me faire dévorer pour une chose aussi futile.

Son rire me fit fronçer les sourcils à mon tour, il se moquait de moi là?

\- Non rassure toi, mais j'avoue que je suis curieux " me dit il, en se rapprochant de moi, encore un peu plus, me faisant considérablement rougir, il fallait dire que vampire ou non, il était vraiment beau. Je me dit finalement que je n'avais rien à perdre, autant lui raconter ce qui c'était passer..

\- J'ai..Je..Mon frère est devenu vampire i ans.. mais avant tous ça il appartenais à la communautée du Soleil avec moi, alors il est partit, sauf que j'ai toujours garder contact avec lui même en étant ici.. Et le révérant et Gabe l'ont découvert hier, alors ils ont voulu que je leurs dise où il était. J'ai refusé eviemment , et j'ai fais la bétise de dire que ça restait mon grand frère, ce qui fait de moi, une traitresse, et vous connaissez la suite. " expliquai-je doucement, plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que j'avais bien fait, vampire ou non, Will restait mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu es prête à te sacrifier, pour un vampire, un monstre ?" dit le brun en me regardant dans les yeux

\- Il n'a rien d'un monstre ! être un vampire ne change en rien qui il est ! Will est mon frère peut importe ce qu'il est ! Humain ou non ! Je vous interdis de l'insultez vous ne le connaissez pas ! tous les vampires ne sont pas forcément des monstres ! " m'emportai-je soudainement, avant de plaquer brusquement mes mains sur ma bouche

\- Je suis désolée , je ne voulais pas crier, c'est juste que.. Ils ont dit ça aussi et.." essayai-je de m'expliquer, je ne voulais pas l'énerver, ce serai vraiment une mauvais idée, d'énerver un vampire à qui on à été donner comme guise de nouriturre. Mais mon frère était la seule personne qu'il me restait, et je ne supportais pas qu'on l'insulte, sans aucune preuves.

\- Ne t'excuses pas " souris t'il " j'aime ton point de vu, peu d'humains voit les choses de cette façon. Tu défend ton frère avec férocité, je trouve ça honnorable''

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi" murmurai-je avant d'équarquiller les yeux en voyant un trace de sang le long de son oreille.

\- Vous saigner " dis-je horrifié, il fonça les sourcils, avant de m'expliquer avec un sourire en coin

\- oh ce n'est rien, c'est parce-que je n'ai pas pu me reposer convenablement, une personne m'a secouer, pendant que j'essayais de dormir" dit il avec un regard lourd de sens

\- Oh je suis désolée ! Mais je pensais que vous étiez malade ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas savoir que la communautée enfermait des vampires dans leurs sous sols ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une pratique courante, même pour eux.." me defendais-je indignée qu'il ose me taquiner, je me devais d'avouer aussi, que ce vampire était vraiment sympathique, et même assez marrant.

\- C'est vraie que ce n'est pas banal " rigola t'il en dévoilant par la même occasion ses dents d'une blancheur époustouflantes.

\- Est-ce que.. Je peut vous poser des questions ? " demandai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains

\- Bien-sur, mais seulement si je peu t'en poser aussi" repondit le vampire, j'aquiesca alors et lui posa enfin la question qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis un bon bout de temps, question à laquelle mon frère avait toujours refusé de repondre, s'amusant de me voir m'énerver à chacuns de ses refus.

-Vous dormez tous dans des cercueils ? " questionnai-je sérieuse

\- C'est une possibilité, mais je prefère un lit c'est plus confortable.. " admit il avec un haussement d'épaules" A moi maintenant, Où sont vos parents ?" demanda à son tour le brun intérréssé

-Oh je ne l'ai pas connu, je vivais avec mon frère chez mon grand père, et quand il est décédé,On n'avaient nul-pars où aller , alors on est venus ici" expliquai-je " Quel âge avez vous ? demandai-je curieuse

-Je suis vieux, je suis âgé de plus de 2000 ans " m'expliqua t'il" et toi ?

Ok, je me sentais vraiment petite maintenant

\- J'ai 18 ans " dis-je dépitée " J'ai vraiment l'impression d 'être une enfant.." murmurai'je pour moi même, sauf que je l'entendis ricaner discrètement

\- Vous savez"commencai-je " Vous n'êtes que le deuxieme vampire que je rencontre, le premier étant mon frère. Mais je dois dire que vous êtes plus gentil, que je ne l'aurais cru, je dis pas que vous n'êtes pas dangereux, mais je pourrai presque avoir confiance en vous" avouai-je rouge de gêne

\- Et bien "commença t'il avec un sourire avant de se figer et de se tourner brusquement vers la porte de la pièce " Ils arrivent.

A peine prononca t'il ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit sur Gabe et deux autres hommes avec lui

\- Et bien tu es encore en vie à ce que je vois, temps mieux ! Elle ne te convient pas Godric ? Enfin peu importe sors de là gamine " dit Gabe avec un soupire de lassitude" tu va avoir ta propre cage !"

Je me levais méfiante, Gabe avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, et en son regard vicieux. A petit pas je m'approchais de l'entrée de la cage, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Godric, qui ne bronchait pas et observait Gabe, comme si il le déchiffrait. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils me sortirent de la cage et je fus étonnée de voir que Godric n'avais même pas essayer de s'enfuir. Peut-être était -il trop affaibli Mes pensées furent coupées quand je me fis trainer brusquement hors de la pièce, par Gabe, qui me jeta par terre violemment.

\- Fallais que t'amadoue le vampire hein ? espece de salope ! " me cria la brute, pendant que les deux autres hommes me prenait chacun un bras et me retournais sur le ventre.

-Qu'es ce que vous faites ?! Arreter ! Non ! " paniquai-je en sentant Gabe attrapper mes jambes pour descendre mon jogging.

\- Tu va voir ce que c'est un vrai homme ! pas un cadavre en déconposition ! A moins que ca te convienne plus ?! Mais on va te montrer nous ce que tu perd hein les gars ? " ricana l'espèce de brute avec les deux autres.

Et mainteant je paniquais pour de bon, j'avais beau me débattre dans tous les sens, gestuculer et essayer de donner des coups de pied et des coups de points à ces crétins, rien n'y faisait. Ils me tenaient de leurs poigne de fer, et n'étaient certainement pas prêt de me lacher. En me rendant compte de ce qui allait m'arriver, les larmes me montaient , et j'étais incapable de les retenir, ce n'était pas vraiment important de toute façon, j'allais me faire violer, ici dans cette piece , alors que je venais de survivre après avoir passer un moment enfermée avec un vampire.. Un vampire Oh bo dieu, Godric allait tout entendre, la honte qui me gagna à cette idée, s'intensifia encore plus quand je sentis Gabe descendre mon jogging, mes pleurs redoublères alors je le sentis s'appuyer contre moi.. Quand tous à coup plus rien, sauf les cris de douleurs des hommes. J'étais libre, je remontais mon bas tant bien ue mal en hoquetant, et levait les yeux pour voir les deux hommes à terre et , Godric debout, face à moi , en tenant Gabe par le cou, d'une seule main. De ce point de vue, le vampire avait vraiment l'air impressionant, et quand il brisa la nuque de mon agresseur, qui tomba raide mort au sol, me faisant equarquiller les yeux d'horreur, je compris.. Je compris à quel point, Godric était dangereux, dangereux à un tel point qu'il aurait pu me tuer en une fraction de seconde si il le voulait. Pétrifiée je tentais de me lever et de reculer , il fallait que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, il s'était liberer, et il venait de tuer trois hommes sous mes yeuc, pour me sauver certe, mais rien ne me garantissais qu'il allait m'épargner maintenant, gagner par son envie de tuer.

\- Elisabeth " murmura t-il doucement, en s'approchant moi" Calme toi, tout va bien" continua t-il en s'approchant encore, jusqu'à arriver devant moi, en me voyant trembler, il me prit doucement dans ses bras, me faisant ainsi m'effondrer en larmes contre lui.

\- Merci "murmurai-je " merci"

Il m'embrassa le front tendrement, et me releva la tête doucement

\- Il est temps de partir d'ici " me dit il, me faisant pâlir d'un seul coup, alors c'était ici qu'on se séparait, il me sauvait la vie, et disparaissait ensuite. Mais moi, qu'es ce que j'allais faire maintenant ou est ce que j'allais aller ? Je ne pouvais pas rester à la communauté, et je n'avais même pas d'argent, nul-part où aller.

-Je veux que tu vienne avec moi " dit -il brusquement me faisant relever la tête

Venir avec lui? où? et pour combien de temps ? Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée .

\- Je.. Non je ne peu pas c'est.. ce n'est pas une bonne idée " m'embrouillai-je

\- Je ne te laisserai pas ici " me dit'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, ces yeux, je n'avais jamais remarquer à quel point ses yeux étaient noir, sans aucunes pupilles.

\- Je ne peu pas, c'est..Je ne te connais même pas " Dis-je en secouant la tête, c'était une mauvaise idée, je me connaissais trop bien, j'avais tendances à m'attacher trop au gens, si je partais avec lui, peu à peu il allait compter pour moi, et j'étais persuader, que cela arriverait plus vite que je ne pourrai le dire. Il était tellement gentil, et beau, et je savais maintenant, au fond de moi-même qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais j'avais confiance en lui, pas totalement, je ne le conaissait pas assez, mais il m'avais épargner, empécher des malades de me violer, en les tuants, et refusait de me laisser ici, seule à mon sort.

\- Je comprend ta réticence, mais sois résonnable, tu ne peux pas rester ici, et tu n'a nul par où aller n'est ce pas ? " me questionna-t-il tout en sachant la réponse, j'aquiescais alors, mal à l'aise, en me rendant compte, qu'il en savait quand même sur moi, j'avais peut-être trop parlée.

\- Alors viens, le temps que tu te trouve quelque pars où aller, je te promet, que tu ne risquera rien.. "

Cette phrase et son allure sur de lui, finirent par me convaincre, et puis après tous, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'aquiescais à nouveau, et poussi un cri de stupeur, quand il s'approcha de moi, en un clin d'oeil, avant de me soulever façon "mariée''.

Et un instant plus tard, nous étions devant l'espece d'église à l'itérieur, mais en entendant les cris des hommes et des femmes à l'intérieur , je sus qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Qu'es ce qui ce passe? " demandai-je inquiète

Godric soupira avant de répondre d'une voix tranquille et sans inquiétude

\- Ils viennent m'aider " Devant mon incomprehension, il rajouta " Des vampires"

A ces mots, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, les humains avait kidnappés Godric, et comptaient en faire un barbecue Géant. Les vampires, allaient tous les massacrer pour les punirs, Hommes, Femmes, et peut-être épargneraient-ils les enfants, si ils avaient un peu de pitié. Je fut couper dans mes pensées en entendant Godric, appeler un "Eric" d'une voix forte, en fermant les yeux. Et l'instant ,d'après, un grand homme blond, et pâle, était face à nous. Il ne me préta pas attention, une seule seconde et s'agenouilla face à Godric.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf Godric " prononça l'homme d'une voix qui me fit frissoner d'horreur, cette homme avait l'air d'un vrai psycophate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'on rien fait " Dit le brun face au dit Eric qui venait de se relevé, puis rajouta" Emmene l'humaine au nid, je te rejoindrais quand tout ceci aura cesser.

En voyant que le blond s'appretait à protester, le brun rajouta

\- Je peu me défendre seul Eric, Va maintenant, Obéis !"

A ces mots je me figeai d'horreur, il allait me laisser seul avec ce type ? L'homme en question, tourna enfin son regard vers moi, et finit par aquiescer devant Godric, qui disparu comme par enchantement. PLus ou moins mal à l'aise, je vis le blond se rapprocher de moi, et cette fois-ci, je retiens, mon cri, quand, je me fis porter tel une mariée, encore une fois. Mais je ne pus retenir mon hoquet de stuppeur, quand il partie à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

Je ne compris pas tous, quand, j'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, et que je me retrouvis devant, une maison.

\- Viens " me dit le vampire blond en m'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Je ne posais pas plus de questions , et le suivais à l'inérieur, et m'arretais net en me retrouvant face à un groupe de vampires qui me dévisageaient. Godric devait nettement revoir sa notion de sécurité.

\- Elle est à Godric ! " dit Eric d'une voix forte.

Hein ? commenca je suis à Godric ? Il est fou lui, Je ne suis à personne moi ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrer , me demandai-je en suivant Eric à l'étage qui m'avait de nouveau entrainée.

Le vampire se stoppa devant une chambre et me fit entrer à l'interieur.

\- Reste ici, Godric ne devrait pas tarder. " dit-il avant de refermer la porte et de partir.

Et bien génial, j'inspectais les lieux, à la vas vite, c'était une chambre normal, un grand lit, et un placard, un bureau et une autre pièce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Fatigué, par tous ce qui c'était passer je m'allongis sur le lit, et finit par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Une caresse sur mon visage me reveilla, doucement, je papillonais des yeux et me retrouvais face à Godric

\- Désolé de te reveiller, mais tu dois manger, et je t'ai apporté des vêtements, j'ai pené que tu aimerais te changer. " M'expliqua t'il en me montrant la pizza ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau sur le lit et les vêtement à coter.

-Merci "murmurai-je en retenant un baillement, il me fit un petit sourire, et s'assit à coter de moi.

Je pris une pars de pizza, que j'avala en deux bouché, et avec hésitation, je lui posai la question que je redoutais tant

\- Vous..Vous les avez tous tuez ? Les personnes de la communautée du Soleil? " demandai-je tout en craignant la réponse, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement ces gens, mais beaucoup étaient innocents, et ne méritaient pas de mourir, pour avoir cru au paroles d'un fou.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est mort, mis a part les 3 hommes du sous sol" me rassura t'il avant de froncer les sourcils et de rajouter" Tu ne mange plus? " demanda-t-il en voyant que je ne touchais plus a la pizza

Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas faim, c'est juste que ça me mettai mal à l'aise manger alors qu'il me regardais

\- Oh je n'ai plus trop faim" mentis-je, seulement, je compris à l'arquement de ses sourcils, qu'il savait sans aucun doute que je mentais.

il soupira, puis se leva avant de partir vers la sortie, au moment où sa main toucha la poignée, il se retourna.

\- Je descend en bas, voir comment ça se passe, rejoins moi quand tu aura fini, si tu veux " dis-t-il avant de me laisser seule.

Bon, je crois que je l'ai vexé, et c'était vraiment pas mon intention. Je soupirai, et partie me laver.

L'eau chaude sur mon corps me détendit instentanément, me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Ne voulant pas trop gaspiller d'eau chaude, je sortie, et m'habilla avec les habits, que l'on m'avais apporté, rien de bien extraordinaire, un legging noir et un pull avec des sous-vêtements. Je me demandais comment il avais eu ma taille, je secouais la tête en rougissant, ce n'étais pas important.

Je suis sortie de la chambre et descendit jusqu'au vampires, un peu nerveuse, qu'es ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi? Je me figeais en aperçevant Godric debout tenant une vampire par le coup, il était vraiment effrayant et inspirait le respect, ainsi que la peur. Il m'intimidais en vérité. De ce que je pus suivre de la conversation, la vampire avait chercher les ennuis à une humaine blonde, et avait chercher à la mordre. Il n'avais fait que défendre l'humaine

Une fois la femme partie, Godric m'aperçue enfin et s'approcha de moi tranquillement.

-Tout va bien ? " le ton qu'il avait employé était inquiet, comme préocupé.

-Oui "dis-je en souriant

La soirée continua encore quelques heures, Godric assis sur une chaise, avec des vampires qui faisait la queue pour lui parler, et moi assise sur un canapé, m'ennuyant.


End file.
